The synthesis program directed at the tetracyclic diterpene antiviral agent aphidicolin, the related diterpene stemodinol, and the zizaene family representative khusimone will continue. Advantage will be taken of the progress to date in applying acid-catalyzed and photochemical propellane isomerizations to the construction of the targeted carbon frameworks.